Outbreak
by falconpilot
Summary: A short story about a zombie outbreak. More details inside. (OCs accepted)


**Yeah, I wrote another story, bring on the punishment. (Gets clobbered with cinderblocks)**

**A very, VERY short story about a zombie scenario; 4-5 chapters at the very most, although it may possibly be very slightly shorter or longer. I wrote this so I could actually have a completed story at hand.**

* * *

Damn. So it has all come down to this.

I'm Flippy, a green bear and a Sergeant of our local armed forces. I've just been on patrol tonight, when I noticed several people drooling and acting sluggishly at the northern most section of our small region. As I approached them, they looked up and tried to attack me- Judging by the look in their eyes, they looked half-dead like a ghost infested person. With no other options, I raised up my gun and the undead and dispatched several rounds into their bodies, causing each one of them to drop down limp, giving me time to seek additional help.

I quickly ran back to my Humvee, where a squad mate of mine, Private Smith, was waiting for me inside the jeep. He was a gray fox, and a friend of mine during routine patrols. I quickly entered the jeep and told him about the scenario. While he was slow to understand at first, another zombie quickly was approaching from down the road. We both panicked, and he floored down the accelerator pedal, running over the poor thing and squishing it good under the tires.

We spend the rest of the evening attempting to avoid the zombies and return back to our headquarters, only to discover it being overrun as well. At this point, we decided that our best chances were to head south on the interstate towards the larger cities south of our positions, where seaports and airports would be available to evacuate us from the ravaged state. It was eventually proven to be impossible, as our fuel supply refused to give us any chances. We ran out of fuel just near a radio broadcasting tower, and were still roughly some 50 kilometres away from the capital. To make matters worse, the town surrounding the radio tower was also infested with zombies, and gas stations were out of the question. Private Smith estimates that about 60 percent of our state was already overrun with the undead already.

As much as I had the urge to take off and flee southwards, both of us knew that the attempts would prove to be futile, as neither of us had the ammunition supplies, nor food supplies and camping provisions. In the end, we both agreed to reach the radio tower and broadcast an emergency broadcast to what remained of our citizens.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the Humvee door. It was probably going to be the last time that I would ever even be able to enjoy the comforts of a motor vehicle. I took my M4 rifle and loaded another magazine into it from my magazine pouch. As much as I hated to admit it, I didn't want to die yet- I still had so much left to live for- to enjoy the peace of our town some more, visit Flaky, what else? I could name lots, but that's not important right now. Right now we have a mission, a mission to save innocent lives- I'm not going to let that down.

Private Smith soon embarked the Humvee through the other door, arming his rifle too. He sucked up a deep breath before approaching me and offering me his hand.

"Let's do this."

"I understand Private," I replied. "It's not going to be easy to accept our own downfall."

We both trekked carefully towards the radio tower that was based on top of the hill. My vision got disorientated, looking at the tall structure perched even taller with the hill. I thought I was beginning to hallucinate for a moment or so, as the tower seemed to swing back and forth, stretching and compressing… it felt all very strange. Uhh… no, it's my mind again! I quickly shook it off, hoping I didn't miss anything in the real world.

"You ok sir?" Smith asked, noticing my disorientation.

"I'm fine, just some thoughts of mine going wild," I shook.

We walked up the dirt path, still scanning for any movements within the trees. For a moment or so, I thought that there would be none of the undead within the station, much less the forest- boy, was I wrong.

Soon we heard a twig crack. I couldn't point out where it came from directly, but I quickly readied my weapon in response, training the barrel at the forward angles of my visual range. Smith did the same, covering my rear. We still continued to proceed cautiously before a sharp crack emitted from Smith's rifle.

"We have contact!" he replied, spamming the trigger a few more times in his direction. The sound of a body hitting the ground could be heard as he continued to discharge his ammunition. Soon enough, an audible click was heard, indicating he has ran out of ammunition.

I quickly fumbled for the switch on the flashlight that I happened to keep in my vest pouch- training it upwards in the direction of the Private, I could clearly see s whole horde of them quickly approaching us from the flank. The Private froze in fear at the sight of a horde of the undead. I quickly grabbed him by the arm and tugged aggressively, desperately trying to get his attention.

"Quickly, we have to MOVE!" I hollered out, still holding onto his arm.

Snapping out of his fear induced trance, he tossed out the empty magazine with total disregard and quickly reached for another fresh one in his belt. We could see the perimeter fence of the radio tower by now, which seemed a lot further than it actually is due to the amount of fear running through our bloodstream at the moment. I took aim forwards and fired a few rounds at the zombies in front of me, while sprinting at the same time to avoid being caught up by the cannibals.

Dispatching the last bullet inside my magazine, I tossed the empty clip at a zombie, knocking him off temporarily. I managed to scale the 3 meter fence in record time, due to the combination of fear and aching muscles. Private Smith was more or less lucky- his leg was caught by one of the zombies, biting his lower calf off clean- I could see the blood running out of his uniform and quickly colouring the pants red. He called out loud for help.

"Flippy, help!" he cried, unable to shake off the zombie without letting go for his rifle at the same time.

Quickly, I took aim again and shot the zombie through the fence, making the body fall limp. I scaled the fence again, hauling him up from the fence and onto the other side. I carried him in a wounded man formation, carrying him slowly to the broadcasting tower.

"Just leave me," he said. "It's just going to slow you down."

"No!" I replied firmly. "No one gets left behind, even it it's a one way trip!"

After what seemed like an eternity I finally managed to reach the door of the concrete tower. It was solid steel, rendering it near impenetrable with rifle rounds. Thinking quickly, I took one of my grenades and slung it over the doorknob, while placing Smith down for a moment to pull the pin.

"Fire in the hole!" I declared.

The grenade exploded with a faint bang, sacrificing itself and shredding the lock. The knob turned without resistance, but a nasty surprise was hidden behind; a single zombie charged out from within, knocking me to the ground. I was surprised at how strong it was, despite its status as an undead. Even though quickly losing the tug of war fight, Smith stood up unexpectedly and bashed in his head with the butt of his rifle, spilling blood all over my face. He then threw himself at the next zombie coming out of the tower, cracking its skull like an egg with the buttstock again before he collapsed from blood loss.

Not a moment too soon, I picked him up again and began to navigate the tower, just as the zombies were beginning to scale the perimeter fence. I quickly located the ladder hatch and began to climb it- it looked like a ten story climb with a ladder, so I decided to pace it up as quickly as possible in order to keep the both of us alive long enough.

Settling down at the top, I quickly secured the 30 pound steel hatch, as I was unsure if zombies could climb ladders. I laid my wounded comrade down at a couch, where he was still bleeding profusely. I quickly located what was supposed to be a broadcasting device- a laptop, hooked up to some radio equipment. I picked up the Floppy drive situated next to it and slowly slid it into the drive slot, where it eventually registered on the computer screen. Locating the emergency broadcast message, I set it up to playback on all radio channels and frequencies and for it to be looped over and over again. I broke down into a cold sweat, only to stop when the screen indicated a successful broadcast. I sighed in relief, walking back to the Private.

"We did it," I sighed, relieved at long last. "The broadcast is being received on all channels."

"It… it is?" he replied weakly. "I.. I just hope my family is safe…"

His eyes closed and he went limp. I took him off the couch and laid him down on the floor. The sound of metal scratching could be heard on the steel hatch door leading to the ladder. I walked outside to the small platform, where I saw an entire horde gathered around the tower.

"Looks like I can't make it down anymore," I said to myself. "It's a shame that I have to go so soon…"

The hatch looked like it was going to give in at any minute now, as the pounding became more and more intense. I picked up my rifle and headed back to the hatch.

"Then so be it." I said solemnly. Looks like any chance of survival I had was sealed when I made the choice to save others.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please review.**

**A few OC characters would be used for this short story. Forum down here. PM submission only!**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Friends/Enemies:**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Weapons (Up to 2):**

**Etc.**


End file.
